Dorm Drabbles
by cassy1994
Summary: (Multichap of headcanon drabbles. Most with the same AU. Almost all are set when they live in the dorms. Also summaries inside. Enjoy) Pairings include, Bakushima, tododeku, Hagekure/Shoji, IzuOcha
1. Chapter 1

(Multichap of headcanon drabbles. Most with the same AU. Almost all are set when they live in the dorms. Enjoy)

Bakugo's Bluntness

Kirishima likes Bakugo, plain as the nose on his face. But what if Bakugo likes Kirishima too.

KBKBKBKB

"Guys, I can't even imagine trying to tell Bakugo that I like him." Kirishima said burying his face in his hands, after complaining for the umpteenth time about his attraction to Bakugo.

"I can. You tell him, and he explodes everything around him." Ochako said nonchalantly, tapping her fingers.

"Uraraka-san, you can't just say it like that. Besides Kacchan probably wouldn't do that to Kirishima." Deku responded leaning forward. Todoroki nodded in agreement, he was casually curled around Midoriya, his fingers running through Deku's soft curls.

The conversation had somehow drifted to pro-heros. Again. Conversations with Deku almost always managed to do that. This time around Kirishima had started it because it was about Crimson Riot.

Kirishima imitated a pose, clacking his hardened forearms together. "I'll tough it out like Crimson Riot, after all if I don't, it will bring shame to his name and I wouldn't be Red Riot."

Everyone laughed. At that point, Kaminari dropped his bag at the other end of the couch Kirishima was on before plopping onto the couch.

"You guys are smart. Can someone help me with the homework? Pllleeeaassseee?" He said with a whine.

Todoroki sat forward. "Sure which part?"

Kaminari pulled out his homework and soon the group was all trying to help him.

Shortly after getting through the first page of it, Bakugo's voice interrupted. "Shove over a bit, Pikachu." Kaminari looked up and scooted a bit closer to Kirishima, causing Bakugo to scowl. "Other way, dunceface."

When Kaminari complied, Bakugo sat between them and threw one arm over the back of the couch behind Kirishima. Kirishima's ears went a bit red, but he put a smile on his face.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He said brightly and then laughed when Bakugo 'tched' at him.

Slowly the group refocused on helping Kaminari with his homework, even Bakugo helped a bit. Though his way of helping Kaminari was to rudely point out the name of the equation or the time period that Kaminari should have looked at. Soon Kaminari was done with his homework, he thanked everybody and steered the conversation to the more hero type classes like the rescue training.

During the whole time, Bakugo's arm never left the back of the couch behind Kirishima.

"...and we all know how Mineta is." Midoriya finished saying. With a group laughter, there was a tiny lull in the conversation.

"Yo, Kirishima," Bakugo started, earning him a few questioning glances. Kirishima took a drink, and nodded to show he was listening. "What's say you and I start dating?"

Kirishima almost spit out his water, and then started choking a bit. His face turning red, though whether it was from the question or the choking, no one could tell. Once he swallowed, he looked over to Bakugo, and hesitantly asked "You serious?!"

Bakugo nodded. Bakugo's eyes were the only part of him that gave away his nervousness.

Kirishima looked down at his hands and took a deep breath in and let it out with a quiet, almost inaudible, "Wow." Then he looked up at Bakugo with his signature smile, "That would be awesome."

Bakugo smirked, his eyes relaxing. He brought his arm down from the couch onto Kirishima's shoulders and pulled Kirishima into his side and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good. That means we are boyfriends then."

Kirishima smiled again, his face still bright red. Uraraka and Midoriya let out their breaths as if they hadn't noticed they were holding them.

Bakugo then turned back to the group. "What are you extras staring at?"

Then everyone started laughing, breaking whatever moment had been happening. Todoroki commented with a smile, "Nice going, hothead."

Uraraka leaned towards Kirishima and dramatically covered the side of her mouth and stage whispered. "I guess this means we won't get anymore gossip about your crush on him."

Kirishima leaned more into Bakugo's side with a smile on his face. "Nah, cause now I can tell him that."

The smirk on Bakugo's face hadn't left it, and his arm around Kirishima tightened a bit.

KBKBKBKBKBKB

(Hope you enjoyed. Much Love Cassy)


	2. Chapter 2

IMIMIMIMIM

Midoriya's Comfort.

Deku likes being a cuddler and just wants to cuddle with everyone.

IMIMIMIMIM

It had started as an accident. Midoriya fell asleep during a group movie night and his head dropped to Yaoyorozu's shoulder.

When the movie ended, she nudged him awake.

At first, he woke up cutely, eyes blinking slowly and a yawn coming out. He paused mid-yawn and slowly sat up, his eyes widening and his face going red.

In an instant it occurred to him what he had done and then he clapped his hands together and bowed to Yaoyorozu. "My apologies, Yaoyorozu-san."

He looked up at her laugh. "There is nothing to apologize for, Deku-kun. It was actually quite comforting."

Midoriya scratched the back of his neck nervously. "It's just that I am so used to watching movies with my mom, and we would cuddle together and I really like cuddling and I don't mean anything by it other than seeking comfort of another person." Midoriya cut himself off before he started rambling.

Momo laughed again. "Deku-kun, just ask next time."

She gave him a smile before parting ways.

IMIMIMIMIM

The next time it happened, Midoriya was sitting between Sato and Koda on a couch studying. He felt himself dozing and soon found himself leaning against Koda. He twitched away before muttering an apology. Koda just gave him a shy smile and they went back to work.

It wasn't long before Midoriya was dozing again, this time towards Sato's shoulder. Again he twitched away. Before he could mutter another apology, Sato pulled his head back towards his shoulder and with a small smile said, "I can wake you in a half hour."

Midoriya smiled up at him, and whispered his thanks, his eyes already drifting closed again.

IMIMIMIMIMIM

"Midoriya-kun, come over here!" He heard as he entered the common area. His gaze followed the source of the voice and he could see Ashido and Hagakure waving to him.

"Sit with us," Ashido said with a smile.

He smiled back sitting between them, "What are you up to over here?"

Hagakure's long sleeves waved excitedly. "We are gossiping! And we wanted to ask you some questions."

Midoriya laughed a little nervously and Ashido eyes gleamed and she quickly said, "It's nothing too bad, and you don't have to answer all of them."

He smiled confidently. "Alright, let's have them."

Hagakure bounced in her seat. "Do you like anyone?"

Midoriya's cheeks went pink and he smiled. "I like everyone."

Ashido and Hagakure laughed. Ashido poked him and said, "You know that's not what we meant. We mean romantically."

Midoriya chuckled. "I know, but I don't really like anyone romantically."

Ashido sent Hagakure a dubious look. "Deku-kun, we saw you asleep on Momo-chan's shoulder during movie night." Ashido said accusingly.

Hagakure arm pointed at him. "Yeah, and the other day, you and Sato were cuddling."

Midoriya smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "I just like cuddling with people, its comfortable, like hugs."

Ashido and Hagakure leaned closer to him. "Would you cuddle with anyone?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Only if the other person is okay with it, then sure."

Hagakure leaned over to Ashido and whispered in her ear. Hagakure giggled and Ashido nodded. Hagakure then turned back to Midoriya. "Would you cuddle with Bakugo-kun?"

Midoriya shuddered. "Not anymore. We used to when we were younger."

Ashido nodded thoughtfully. "How about Todoroki-kun?"

Midoriya chuckled, "If he was okay with it."

Ashido sent a look Hagakure's direction. "What about girls?"

Hagakure waved her arms again. "Yeah! Would you cuddle with us, Deku-kun?"

He blushed. "Do you want to cuddle?"

The girls squealed. Suddenly they had moved to cuddle against Midoriya's sides and wrapped his arms around them.

"This is so much better." Hagakure giggled, and her socks bounced up and down.

Ashido laughed. "Yeah! Deku-kun, now we are just going to call you over when we want to cuddle."

Midoriya smiled, his cheeks still a bit pink. "Okay."

The girls giggled and then continued their questions.

IMIMIMIMIM

It was a quiet night in the common area, everyone was doing homework of some sort or another.

Midoriya shared opposite ends of a couch with Tokoyami. He was on the last bit of homework. It was a bit of reading and he was getting really into it, but he was angled away from the light and it was starting to hurt his eyes.

He looked up suddenly, "Tokoyami-kun?" He asked quietly, when Tokoyami looked up from his book, he continued. "Could I sit closer to you and share the lamp better?"

Tokoyami nodded, and Midoriya shuffled over so they were sitting side by side. A very small Dark Shadow peeked out from under Tokoyami's hair/feathers.

Midoriya smiled shyly and they went back to their books. After a few moments, Midoriya fidgeted uncomfortably, angling the book towards the light, then settling back before fidgeting again.

The third or fourth time, Tokoyami sighed. "Midoriya-kun, would you like to lean against me? Though I have to warn you Dark Shadow may invade your space a bit too."

Midoriya blinked over at him, and then smiled. "If you are okay with cuddling, I won't mind Dark Shadow."

Tokoyami lifted his arm that Midoriya was next to. Midoriya quickly adjusted so that he was leaning his back against Tokoyami's chest with his head was against Tokoyami's shoulder and Tokoyami's arm was wrapped around Midoriya. Within seconds of getting comfortable, Dark Shadow swooped in front of Midoriya's face and booped his nose causing Midoriya to giggle, and then tucked into Midoriya's hair.

Tokoyami and Midoriya chuckled a bit while Dark Shadow ruffled and fluffed Midoriya's hair. They were able to go back to reading after a bit, much more comfortable than before, while Dark Shadow played with Midoriya's curls.

IMIMIMIMIMIM

Kirishima was lamenting his crush on Bakugo, while Midoriya sat with Todoroki's arms curled around him. Todoroki was playing with his hair, even when Midoriya leaned forward excited about the conversation, Todoroki kept his arms around him.

When Kaminari joined the group and asked for help on the homework, Todoroki just leaned forward, keeping one arm wrapped around Midoriya's waist.

It was a small connection, but Midoriya enjoyed it all the same. There was an instant of lost connection when Bakugo joined the group, but Todoroki made sure to reclaim his hold on Midoriya.

When Bakugo was requesting Kirishima be his boyfriend, Midoriya was on the edge of his seat holding his breath. When it was confirmed that they were now a couple, Midoriya let out his sigh of relief.

Bakugo then turned back to the group. "What are you extras staring at?"

With everyone laughing, Todoroki leaned forward and pulled Midoriya back against his chest before commenting to Bakugo with a smile, "Nice going, hothead."

IMIMIMIMIMIM

Midoriya had cuddled with most of the class at some point or other. Some more than others, and most of the time he initiated the cuddling itself or at least the close proximity to prompt cuddling.

Of the class, Iida and Uraraka were the most likely to cuddle with him when he asked in general of the room. Once it became common knowledge that he would cuddle with anyone if they wanted, Sero, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, and Hagakure would call him to them specifically to cuddle. Well Kirishima had before he started dating Bakugo, and Midoriya was really glad they had started dating, even if Bakugo went about it a bit unorthodox.

But Midoriya's favorite cuddle partner was Todoroki. Todoroki would initiate the cuddling everytime. Not that Midoriya didn't try to, it was just that he almost never had to ask with Todoroki. He would walk by Todoroki already sitting on the couch only to be pulled down and wind up in Todoroki's arms. And when they were cuddling, it wasn't often it was just a one arm cuddle, like with most of the class. Todoroki always held Midoriya as if he didn't want to share him with anybody.

There would be times when Todoroki and Midoriya were watching movies or doing homework in each others rooms that Todoroki would hold Midoriya close and affectionately play with his hair or press a soft kiss to Midoriya's temple. Midoriya felt the closest to Todoroki because of their moments like this, it was Todoroki's affection in the cuddles that made him Midoriya's favorite.

IMIMIMIMIMIM

(I hope you enjoyed. If you have a headcanon you want me to spin into a drabble send me the idea and I will do what I can, otherwise expect more of mine. Much love Cassy.)


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner for Deku

Midoriya almost never pays for dinner. At least not immediately.

IMIMIMIMIM

"Hey, there is a restaurant down the street that we should all try!" Kaminari came in saying.

Sero came in behind him. "Yeah they offer discounts to all Yuuei students!"

There was a resounding whoop around the common room.

"We should set a reservation for Friday, after training of course." Iida said, always the voice of reason.

The class all piped in on the plan, and the excitement fueled the rest if the evening activities.

IMIMIMIMIM

The group was loud and raucous. The group was only interrupted briefly by Midoriya, he was turned in his seat watching the crowds.

"Guys! It's Pro Hero Uwabami! I can't believe she eats here!" The table laughed as Midoriya fell into his usual mutterings.

The server came by to take the order of the group. Midoriya was still distracted by the prohero, and Uraraka took the liberty of ordering for him.

By the time the food came out for the group, Midoriya had managed to turn to the group and eat with them. As he finished eating, he happened to see another hero and started rambling again.

When the bills came for the group, Iida casually grabbed Midoriya's and added it to his own.

In the few minutes it took to get the bills paid for and change brought back, Midoriya returned to the conversation.

"Hey, did we get the bills yet?" Midoriya asked.

His eyes roamed the table, noticing the few people putting their wallets away.

"Stupid Deku, Four-Eyes already paid for yours." Bakugo said with his usual scowl.

Midoriya's eyes widened and he turned to Iida. "Oh Iida, thank you." He pulled out his wallet, "How much was it?"

Iida laughed and waved his hand. "That is unnecessary, you paid for lunch yesterday."

Midoriya nodded with a laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "Well thank you."

IMIMIMIMIMIM

The class decided to make a weekly event of going to the restaurant. A few times, smaller groups would go, but everytime that Midoriya went along he ended up distracted by the proheros.

It became a bit of a game for the class.

IMIMIMIM

"It's Friday! Restaurant time!" Kirishima came into the common room excitedly, Bakugo following close behind him.

There were a few cheers around the room.

Jirou leaned up a smile on her face, "Whose got Midoriya tonight?"

Midoriya looked up from his hero notebook. "Why does someone get me?"

Ignoring Midoriya's question, Tsuyu answered Jirou. "I believe it is Bakugo's turn."

"I ain't paying for shitty Deku, I'm paying for Kirishima only." Bakugo said wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

"Hey we all talked about it and agreed, we are taking turns on Midoriya, even you agreed Bakugo." Sero said, Bakugo 'Tched'.

"Why are you taking turns on me?"

Uraraka took pity on him. "Oh, Deku-kun, its because you have a habit of getting distracted by the pros, so we take turns paying for you, knowing you'll pay us back. You haven't noticed?"

Midoriya's eyes started watering as he smiled. "You guys are so nice!"

"Let's get going, I'm getting hungry." The group agreed and dispersed.

IMIMIMIMIMIMIM

(This is just a headcanon that I have that I made art for but I decided to add actual story too. Much luv Cassy)


	4. Chapter 4

Hagakure Knows All

Hagakure sees and hears everything, it helps that she can't be seen.

HTHTHTHTHTHT

Hagakure's Pov

I stretched out on the couch, being careful not to hit Midoriya. He was kind enough to let me cuddle with him again. The common room was filled with its usual energy of the group after a long day of training, which meant that everyone was talking about what they did to improve today.

I pretended to stifle a yawn. "Ahhh, ugh guys, I'm beat. I'm going to go to bed." After getting off the couch, I turned to Midoriya. "Thank you for cuddling!"

His ears went red and he offered his thanks as well.

"Good night everybody!" I said cheerfully, before heading to the stairs. Once I was sure I was out of sight, I quickly started peeling off my clothes on my way to my room. By the time I got to my room I was completely invisible, I unlocked the door and threw my clothes in, before relocking the door and putting the key in its hiding spot.

Then I raced back downstairs. Everyone was still where I had left them. I walked slowly around the room, stopping at each group and just watched and listened. This was my favorite part of the day, when I could just observe.

I stopped at the Bakusquad first. Kirishima and Bakugo were on one couch, Bakugo was slumped back with his arm around Kirishima. Kaminari, Sero and Ashido were on another.

"...No way, Vaporeon(1) is definitely a cuter eeveelution than Umbreon. Plus water type versus dark type, it's no contest!" Mina exclaimed, crossing her arms and leaning back as if she had made her point.

Kaminari leaned further forward so he could see Mina better, "Are you kidding? Of course it's no contest because Umbreon would totally win any contest."

Sero laughed, "How'd you guys even start this eeveelution cuteness fight this time?"

Kirishima smiled, "Cause Blasty called him Pikachu, and Mina said Denki was a less cute version of Jolteon."

Kaminari and Mina shot fake glares at Kirishima. Sero laughed and then said, "Hey I bet we could come up with Eeveelutions for the whole class, like regular Eevee would be Uraraka, Jolteon is Denki, and Mina is Espeon."

Mina jumped forward in her seat, "Ooh, ooh, Hagakure would be Sylveon, Todoroki would be a Glaceon and Flareon mix, and Tokoyami is Umbreon!"

Kaminari nodded while Kirishima pointed out, "Except we have more classmates than there are Eevees."

I started walking away as they started talking about the rest of the pokemon. I wandered back over to Midoriya and the others.

Tokoyami and Tsuyu were talking with Midoriya about some pro-heros, while Ida and Uraraka were listening but occasionally piping in. Mineta was trying to talk as well but all he wanted to add to the conversation was how some of the pro-heros dressed, or didn't dress.

"Oh my Gods and Heavens!" Mineta suddenly exclaimed, a predatory look in his eyes. "I just realized, Hagakure doesn't wear clothes with her hero outfit! She is totally undressed."

The room was silent for a moment while all eyes on were on him, some of the guys blushed and the girls moved to cover themselves. I subconsciously covered myself, even though they couldn't see me and didn't know I was there. All of a sudden there was a flurry of movement from some of the guys as they surrounded him.

I heard a few explosions, some thuds, followed by a loud thwack. Then Ida's voice rang out. "That is inappropriate and disrespectful to our classmate."

As the guys stepped away I heard Sero's voice, "That should hold the grape pervert."

Ida, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Sero stepped away from Mineta to reveal a new black eye and his mouth covered in tape and his hands behind his back. Bakugo 'tched' while he and Kirishima went back to sitting where they had been

Ida adjusted his glasses, "Next time you encounter Hagakure, I expect you to apologize."

The commotion died down as soon as it had started. Midoriya resumed his conversation with Tokoyami and Tsuyu about their favorite heros.

I carefully stepped around Mineta and headed over to Jiro and Yaoyorozu. They were talking with Todoroki in hushed voices.

I took in their expressions before getting to them. Yaoyorozu and Jiro had mischievous looks in their eyes, while Todoroki had a pained expression in his eyes. As I neared them I could hear them better.

"He probably doesn't even like me like that, I mean he cuddles with everyone. He was cuddling with Hagakure earlier. And he never seems to start the cuddling with me." Todoroki muttered.

I held my breath, and glanced back at Midoriya. I then moved myself so I could see Midoriya and watch Todoroki's expressions.

"Ah, but Todo-Kun, do you ever let him ask you?" Yaoyorozu asked. Todoroki's cheeks showed a faint blush on them.

Jiro sighed. "You have to give him a chance to ask you instead of just pulling him into your arms. For the most part, he does ask pretty much everyone."

"It's easy to pull him into my arms, but asking him out, completely different. And I can't just do it the way Bakugo asked Kirishima." He said putting his head in his hands.

Jiro and Yaoyorozu shared a look before looking over to Midoriya. I looked over as well. Midoriya was still talking to Tokoyami and Tsuyu but he was glancing over at Todoroki with a concerned look on his face.

Yaoyorozu must have noticed too because without moving too much, she started whispering. "Todo-kun, if you peek very carefully, Midoriya-kun is looking at you."

"He looks very concerned about you." Jiro added. Todoroki groaned quietly.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better, besides even if he is, it's probably because he has such a kind heart. It doesn't prove anything." He said dejectedly, but I could see his fingers spreading ever so slightly as he took a look.

Midoriya glanced back over at that moment and bit his lip, tilting his head to the side, looking a bit more concerned than he had before. Todoroki groaned again.

"I can't believe how cute he is." Todoroki sighed into his hands. He pushed his fingers through his hair and sat up, sparing a glance at Midoriya, who looked away quickly so as not to be caught, he continued. "I don't think I will ever have the courage to ask him out, not when he is so pure he makes my heart melt."

I quickly covered my mouth to keep myself from letting out an 'Awe' at how romantic Todoroki was being.

Yaoyorozu and Jiro smiled sympathetically at him. "You know, we could always do some digging for you." Jiro started.

"And since it's us, you know that it won't spread through the gossip mill." Yaoyorozu finished.

Todoroki considered it for a moment. "As long as you don't let on that I am the one who wants to know."

Jiro and Yaoyorozu nodded. Jiro decided that was as good a time as any to change the subject. "So, if we have that figured out, my dad was telling me about this new band he discovered…"

I started walking away. I still wanted to know how Todoroki's crush went, but that wouldn't be resolved tonight so I headed over to Shoji and Ojiro.

They were playing video games with Koda, Sato and Aoyama. They were my favorite group to observe, mainly because they were all such nice guys and Shoji and Ojiro almost always would try to talk to me when they knew I was there. The biggest reason I liked being around them though was because I really liked Shoji.

They were playing a four-person team game, and from what I could tell, Aoyama and Koda were on a team against Sato and Ojiro, with Shoji watching. Two of Shoji's arms were in use as a mouth and an extra eye, probably to keep an eye on Mineta behind him.

As I got closer, his eye seemed to turn directly to me. I jokingly held my finger up to my mouth as if to do a shushing gesture. Shoji's eye extended a little bit and tapped me on the head lightly as if he was acknowledging I was there. I stood in awe a bit, before quickly looking around.

Nobody else seemed to be looking at Shoji, so they probably didn't notice his odd gesture. I turned back to Shoji and pointed my hand at him, then did two fingers to my eyes, before pointing to myself. I was suddenly worried he could see me.

But Shoji shrugged. It was a big obvious shrug, that confirmed my fears. I considered running, but I couldn't move, embarrassment holding me in place.

"So Shoji, you said earlier that you upgraded your costume with that support girls help. How did you upgrade it?" Ojiro asked while he concentrated on not dying in the video game.

Shoji's eye turned to Ojiro, before turning back to me. His extra mouth spoke though, "I asked her for special contacts, that I could try with my quirk."

Koda glanced briefly at Shoji, "Why do you need special contacts?"

Shoji hesitated. His extra eye looked away from me. "I figured even if I have a few fighting moves more often than not, I am best suited to observation, and search and rescue as a hero, since that utilizes my quirk a bit better than extra hands sometimes. So I asked the support girl for some thermal imaging contacts, so I can better keep an eye on _everyone_ in the class."

The other guys were quiet for a moment. Aoyama turned to Shoji, his voice was quiet, "You were thinking of a certain someone when you asked for those, weren't you?"

Shoji nodded, and Sato spoke next without taking his eyes of the game, "You must really like her a lot?"

I saw then, the back of Shoji's neck was red, and even with his mask, I saw him swallow hard before he nodded. His voice sounded a little strangled as he said, "I like her so much, I can't even begin to say."

I felt it rise up in my stomach, I was going to be sick. I felt my eyes watering with tears, and when Shoji's eye turned back to me, I started taking a step back.

I barely heard Koda complain that Aoyama was making them lose before I turned and ran, tears threatening to fall. I carefully dodged the others in the class as I ran towards the stairs.

I made it all the way to my room before the tears actually started falling. I pulled my key from its spot and fumbled with the lock. When I finally got it open, I threw my key at my desk and flopped down onto my bed.

The tears poured from my eyes and I couldn't stop the sob that wracked it's way through my body. He likes someone. He likes someone so much he got special equipment to keep them safe. I lost my chance because he likes someone.

I grabbed my pillow and curled onto my side as another sob wracked through me. Shoji likes someone, and it's not me.

I heard a light knock at my door. I sniffled and cuddled closer to my pillow, choosing to ignore the person for the time being. After all, I had pretended to go to bed a long time ago, and after hearing that Shoji likes someone, I wish I had gone to bed then.

The person outside my door lightly knocked again. I wanted to tell them to go away. When a third knock came, slightly louder than the rest, I sniffled and got up. Grabbing a tissue, I wiped my nose quick before I grabbed my fluffy pink robe off my desk chair and answered my door.

I was shocked to see Shoji at my door, but then it occured to me that he knew I had been downstairs. I felt myself flush in embarrassment again. He knew I was downstairs, spying on everyone and was completely naked while doing so.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly, concern in his voice that came from his extra hand, he still had the extra eye out too.

I nodded, then remembering he couldn't see me I tried to speak, but my throat felt tight because I was still crying.

He reached towards me with his arm that didn't have his quirk activated. "Hey, I can see you are crying, you don't have to try to lie to me."

I stepped back a bit from shock, and stuttered out a surprised, "You can see me?"

Shoji nodded, "Kind of, not to sound creepy, but I can see your body heat."

I felt myself blushing even more, but then I noticed Shoji's cheeks getting red too. "What I told the others about the contacts was true, I want to be able to better protect all our classmates. I don't need special thermal contacts for everyone else though."

I gulped, suddenly nervous, could that mean what I think it means. I hesitated to ask, "So why did you get them, if you don't need them for everyone else?"

He gulped again and looked away briefly. He muttered quietly, "I wanted them for you."

I heard my heart pounding against my chest and dully repeated, "You wanted them for me?" My brain wasn't processing his words. "But you said they were for a girl you like."

I saw the blush on his cheeks darken a bit. "They are," He whispered, his voice sounding anxious.

I stood stunned for a moment, as the pieces fell into place. I stayed quiet for a long time, I must have been quiet for too long because Shoji muttered something akin to good night and turned back towards the stairs. Then it hit me. He likes me! Shoji likes me!

I ran out my door to him, and squealed, "Shoji!" He turned, surprise on his face. I jumped to tackle him, throwing my arms around his neck, but he caught me easily. I buried my face in his neck in the impromptu hug, and whispered, "I like you too, Shoji. I like you a lot."

I felt him tighten his grip on the hug. "Really?"

I nodded, and murmured, "Yeah, I do."

I could feel his smile against my shoulder and I leaned back to see his eyes. They were shining brightly and a few tears were bordering his lashes.

"Do you maybe want to try getting breakfast together tomorrow?" He asked hesitantly, as he set me down, he kept his arms around me though.

I smiled, "As a date, with you, of course!"

His eyes sparkled and I am pretty sure he was smiling below his mask. "Then I will see you in the morning, Hagakure."

He let go of me then and headed back towards the stairs. Just as he reached them, he turned back to look at me, both with his extra eye and his normal ones. I lifted my hand to send a wave in his direction, and then almost squealed when he waved back.

I went back to my room and did squeal in delight as I flopped back on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day!

HHTHTHTHTHT

(AN: So that got a little away from me at the end, but I think it turned out to be a good ship. And I really wanted a Hagakure fic, that she uses her invisibility to basically be a fly on the wall. Also longest drabble in this collection so far.

1)My knowledge of pokemon is extremely limited to google. So I am going off of names and pictures here. Also I don't own them either.

I hope you enjoyed. Much luv cassy.)


	5. Chapter 5

Bakugo Reflects

Bakugo wasn't always the bully to Deku that he is. **(present,** _Time skip in past,_ past)

BMBMBMBMBMBMBM

 **Monoma laughed. "Hahaha, you had two students fail the provisional license, hahaha Class A must really be useless."**

 **Bakugo clenched his fist ready to attack, but Deku stepped up first. "Just because someone doesn't get it the first time, doesn't mean they are useless."**

 **Bakugo didn't hear the rest.**

 _He was three again, he had just discovered his quirk, Deku was his best friend, back then he was he was still Izuku._

"Come on, Izuku, mommy says I have to be outside to use my quirk and I wanna show you!" He had said.

Izuku smiled brightly and followed behind. "Ok Kacchan!"

Once they got outside, Kacchan looked over at Izuku, "Stand back."

Kacchan faced the sandbox in the yard and held up his hands. Suddenly small crackles and explosions could be heard and sparks flew from his fingertips.

"Wow Kacchan!" Izuku's face beamed brightly. Kacchan turned to face him and smiled proudly.

"When you get your quirk, we will play together and get big like Amight." Kacchan said, pounding his fist in his hand, determined look in his young eyes. He mispronounced All Might's name, but Izuku still knew what he said.

Izuku could only smile and agree.

 _They continued being playmates. It was when they were four they started trying to make Izuku's quirk appear._

Kacchan was speculating. "If it's not like Auntie's, maybe it's an attack quirk."

Izuku thought about it, before nodding eagerly. Then his face scrunched up. "But how would we try that."

Kacchan shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." Then his eyes brightened. "Let's play Hero tag. I will be it, since I have my quirk."

Izuku agreed and dashed off with Kacchan chasing him. Shortly into the game, Kacchan caught and tackled Izuku and lit small explosions on his hands at Izuku. Izuku could only hold his hands up, trying to defend himself. When a few of the sparks from Kacchan's mini explosions hit Izuku's arms, Izuku started crying.

"Owie, Kacchan that hurts." He wailed.

Kacchan got up quickly. "I'm sorry Izuku, I was just trying to get your quirk to go. I'll go get mom and she'll help."

 _That was the first time Kacchan had used his quirk against Izuku. Afterwards they had talked it over._

"I thought if you were attacked, then your quirk would have to go." Kacchan explained, while they were eating ice cream together.

Izuku took a bite of his ice cream. "It's a good idea, I just wasn't ready."

Kacchan 'tched', "Yeah, but that's the best time for you to use your quirk, like how All Might always smiles even through the bad stuff."

Izuku smiled then, "Oh, yeah! All Might wouldn't give up so I won't either!"

Kacchan laughed, "We'll figure out what your quirk is."

 _After a few months of trying, Kacchan got a lot better at using his quirk, but there had been no improvement on Izuku side. It was annoying Kacchan and it was starting to show._

"You're such a damn deku, Izuku!" Kacchan screamed one day.

"Kacchan, you can't say that, that's a bad word. And don't use words I don't know." Izuku complained.

Kacchan laughed, "It's not a bad word, my mom uses it all the time." Kacchan laughed again, then he got really close to Izuku's face, he angled his hand behind and away from Izuku's ear. "Deku means 'can't do anything'." He said before setting off explosions. He cackled and then ran away.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku screamed chasing after him.

 _A few days after that, Izuku went to the hospital. The bad news was then delivered. Izuku was quirkless._

 _By the time they saw each other again, Kacchan knew Izuku was quirkless._

"If you don't have a quirk, you really are a deku. Heh, useless Deku." Kacchan said. He had new friends following him.

Izuku still protested. "I'm not a useless deku."

 _The name stuck, and Bakugo started bullying Izuku, but he also bullied anyone else who would try to bully Izuku. And the rest is history._

" **Hey, Kacchan, don't let it get to you. You'll make up the training in no time and get your license too." Midoriya's face was cheerful as ever.**

 **Bakugo 'tched'. "I don't need a damn Deku telling me that, I already know I will be the number one hero."**

 **Midoriya's smile faded, but then he forced it brighter. "Not if I get there first."**

 **Bakugo nodded, and the two parted ways.**

BMBMBMBMBMBMBM

(Hope you enjoyed. **Present,** _timeskips in past,_ past. As always R&R, much luv cassy.)


	6. Chapter 6

Jealousy Plays a Part

(I usually don't leave notes at the beginning but this is a prompt requested by Axlexington, so shout out to them!)

IOIOIOIOIO

Ochako's POV

Leaning against Midoriya, I was talking about how training was actually helping with my nausea when I used my quirk.

He laughed. "Hey we should try doing partner match ups and train using our quirks, like you send me floating and I have to train my quick while I am floating."

I laughed, "I'm not sure how well that would work since your quirk works better close range."

"Alright so what if we partnered up with people that compliment the effects of our quirks, like Bakugo and Kirishima are good training partners." I sensed he was going to start muttering and if he were closer to his hero notebook he would start analyzing it and writing more.

"Deku-kun, we could always go talk to Aizawa sensei about it. It's a good idea and he might use it." I said, trying to stop the mumbling before it happened.

At that point, Iida and Todoroki came out to the courtyard. Todoroki's eyes briefly flashed to us cuddling, and a glimmer of emotion showed before he schooled his features.

"Midoriya, Ochako! We have been looking for you." Iida said, promptly approaching us.

"Ah, Iida, Todoroki!" Midoriya responded. "What do you need us for?"

"Momo sent us to ask you about the dance." Todoroki started, he was watching Midoriya and practically ignoring me. "She wants to know if you want to help with the decorations."

I sat up quickly, "Yes! You can count me in!" I was thinking of how my quirk could be useful in getting some of the decorations in the higher places.

Midoriya also agreed enthusiastically. "Are they back from getting supplies?"

"They are currently in the common room trying to go over the assignments of who's doing what." Iida said.

Midoriya and I scrambled to stand. "We should join them."

IOIOIOIOIO

The dance was two days away and the girls and I were at the mall getting dresses. I had found a really cute pink one with a floofy knee length skirt and buttons going up the front of it.

Standing in front of the trifold mirror of the dressing room. "I like it girls, but something seems to be missing."

Jiro rolled her eyes at me, and Ashido squealed. "But you look so cute in it!"

Momo nodded, "Maybe a necklace though."

"Ooh ooh, sparkly heels!" Hagakure said excitedly. "Mina, let's go find some!"

They were gone before I could protest that I didn't want to wear heels.

When they came back, I tried the heels on and tried to do a twirl, but tripped over my own feet. I caught myself with my quirk and quickly righted myself.

"I don't think so. Besides they don't really have the cute but will fight you look." I said. I was tempted to find a different dress, but this one was so cute.

"You could always wear combat gear, kero." Tsuyu said.

I turned to her quickly. "Tsu-chan, You are brilliant."

The girls laughed, Jiro spoke up, "Don't you have some pink martial arts gloves?"

"Yeah, those would match really well with this dress." Momo chimed in.

Soon we had gathered dresses and accessories for all of us and made our purchases.

"Hey, let's hit up the food court, I'm starving." Hagakure said pointing to the line of restaurants. Or at least waving her lace sleeved arm in the general direction of it.

"Yeah, and then Ocha can tell us more about her crush on Midoriya." Jiro teased as she passed my side to follow Hagakure to a table.

"It's not like that." I protested, but I could feel my face heating up.

"Ochako! Tsuyu!" Any further conversation was cut off as we were hailed by none other than Midoriya himself.

Our group turned to face him. "Midoriya-kun, Iida-kun, and Shouto-kun, are you guys out shopping for the dance as well?" Momo asked.

I noticed that Todoroki seemed to be closer to Midoriya than maybe necessary, and felt my jealousy flair up a bit.

"We are procuring the necessary attire." Iida said.

"You guys want to get food with us!" Mina quickly offered.

"That would be great."

Soon we had all gathered at the table, and Midoriya and I had volunteered to watch the purchases until someone came back with food. It wasn't long before we were in one of the lines for food ourselves.

The conversation with Midoriya flowed smoothly like normal and I found myself entranced with how dedicated he was to becoming a hero and how much work he put into the training.

"Would you want to go to the dance with me?" The words came out in a rush, and I couldn't stop them.

He turned to me, stopping mid-sentence. "Huh?"

I took a deep breath even though I could feel my cheeks heating up. When I spoke again, I was careful to keep my words understandable. "Do you want to go to the dance with me? As a date?"

I watched his eyes widen as he comprehended what I was saying, a flush creeped its way up his neck and covered his face, and suddenly he bowed to me. "I would be so delighted to be your date to the dance!"

I wasn't expecting that. I recovered quickly from my shock. "It's a date then."

Midoriya straightened up, and smiled. "A date with you. That sounds really nice!"

"Oh my god, you guys said date way too many times." Mina teased as she passed with her food.

We quickly got our food and rejoined the group, and the teasing that came from them. I did notice Todoroki send a few looks our way, and if I didn't know any better, I would have said he was jealous.

I shook my head at that, no way could Todoroki be jealous.

IOIOIOIOIO

We had danced to so many songs, and Midoriya and I were taking a break outside and getting some fresh air.

We were sitting silently with each other, I was thinking about how the girls were right and I do have a crush on Midoriya. I suddenly felt the need to tell him, especially since I had already asked him on this date.

"I have something to tell you." I met his eyes. We had spoken at the same time.

After giggling nervously, Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck. "Ocha, you go ahead. I can wait."

I gulped suddenly nervous, but straightened my shoulders and faked my own confidence. "I like you, Izuku, a lot, and I would really like to go on more dates with you."

His face went red, "Ocha." He coughed nervously. "I would like that…"

I could sense a 'but' coming, and I suddenly thought of Todoroki. "But, there is somebody else." I felt my heart sink as I said the words out loud.

Midoriya looked at me shocked, and looked away quickly. "Not really. Um… I would really like to date you, but it would be unfair to you because I like a lot of people."

I knew that. "Izuku, you have such a big heart of course you like a lot of people. I should have realized, I'm sorry." I said, suddenly I wanted to get away, I wasn't expecting Midoriya to reject me like this and knowing he was still trying to spare my feelings by not outright saying who he liked hurt even more.

"Ocha wait," his hand on my wrist brought my attention to how I was about to use my quirk on myself just to get away. "Ocha," he paused again, red filling his face while he looked at his feet. "Ocha, I like a lot of people, but there are only two that I want to date. It's selfish of me, because I know that if I date you, I would still want to date the other and I don't think my heart would be happy unless I date you both. That's why it wouldn't be fair to you, I want to date you but I can't help but feel drawn to the other as well."

I felt a light bulb go off in my head, he still wants to date me. It would be a bit difficult to share him but if it was with Todoroki or even Iida, I felt like we could make that work. "I am willing to see how that goes. We could start dating and if you decide that you want to ask the other person out as well, I would be…" I paused, I didn't know for sure who else he liked. I had an idea it was Todoroki, I was already competing with him for Midoriya's attention, but I don't think I would actually be able to handle it if Midoriya would pick him over me. I steeled myself and continued, "I would be willing to let you go if it meant you would be happy."

Suddenly Midoriya groaned in frustration. "But that's not what I want Ochako. I want to be selfish and date you both at the same time. I want to be able to curl up with you in my arms while I am in his. I want to go on dates with the two of you and show you both off because if I were to date you and Todoroki at the same time I would be the luckiest guy in the world."

He finished his mini rant, and I felt a smirk cross my lips. He met my eyes quickly, the color rapidly draining from his face before the blush returned full force. "It's just, um… I, uh…"

He squeaked and hid his face in his hands. I leaned back. I thought I could tease him about it, but it just made me think that if he ever wanted a relationship with just one person, I wouldn't be his first pick. If I wanted any sort of relationship with Midoriya though, I could at least give it try.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Well you got me. I am not sure how Todoroki would feel about it, but I'd be willing to at least try it."

Midoriya looked up slowly. "Really?" I nodded, it would make him happy, and I would still get to be with him. Midoriya smiled "Oh, Ocha you are the best."

I smiled. "So, how are we gonna get Todoroki in on it?"

Midoriya's smile dropped as he concentrated. "I'm not sure, but let's worry about that on our next date."

He suddenly smiled, one of his rare quiet soft smiles and my heart skipped a beat. "Come on, Ocha, I owe you at least another couple of dances." He stood and held his hand out to me and we went back inside.

IOIOIOIOIO

(This took a really long time to get out, but Ochadeku was requested and I tried my best. I had to make Deku poly though because I was having a hard time with trying to get just an Ochadeku. I hope you enjoyed. Much luv Cassy)


End file.
